Nevermind The Furthermore
by Glove23
Summary: Will grabbed the door handle and tried to turn it, but it wouldn't budge. He jiggled it a little harder, but nothing happened. Will turned to look at Hannibal, who had a small smile on his face. "Stuck here with me then?" His smile grew wider as Will slumped against the door.


"we somehow got locked inside a walk in refrigerator/freezer and have the keep warm somehow" AND/OR "physical hurt/comfort"

B O T H/hannigram

Will dragged Hannibal behind him, leaving a trail of blood, and he glanced frantically around, looking for a place to hide Hannibal while he dealt with their attacker.

Spying a walk-in freezer, he winced, but started that way.

"Will, it's fine, you don't need to hide me, I will be alright." Hannibal muttered.

"Yeah, well, fuck that. I'm not going to leave you out in the open where just anyone can kill you. I would like that privilage to remain mine, so if you don't mind, shut up and get in the freezer." Will said, unlatching the door.

Hoisting Hannibal up part of the way, Will dragged him into the freezer, shutting the door behind them. He took Hannibal to the back and lowered him down behind some shelves, so even if Clark Ingram came into the freezer, it'd take him a minute to find Hannibal.

"Stay here, don't try to get up, you'll only make it worse." Will whispered, standing up and going to the freezer door to peer out the little window.

"You act as if I have never been shot before, Will."

"Just try not to make any noise, okay? I'm going to go find him." Will grabbed the door handle and tried to turn it, but it wouldn't budge. He jiggled it a little harder, but nothing happened. Will turned to look at Hannibal, who had a small smile on his face.

"Stuck here with me then?" His smile grew wider as Will slumped against the door.

"What kind of company makes a freezer door that locks whenever it closes?" Will complained, pushing off the door and going back to sit next to Hannibal.

"I would assume it is so employees cannot steal merchandise, since the door either requires another person to hold it open, or something to prop it open with. Which would make it very obvious someone was in here when they were not supposed to be." Hannibal said, wincing a little as he shifted his shoulder. Blood was still steadily seeping out of the wound, and Hannibal wasn't doing anything to stop the flow. Will raised his eyebrows at Hannibal as he took off his jacket, and pressed it into the bullet wound.

Without his jacket, Will was starting to shiver more noticeably, and he was forcibly reminded they were locked in a freezer when he leaned against the wall and an icy chill immediately saturated his body. He scooted closer to Hannibal and leaned into his warmth.

"Will."

Will looked down at Hannibal and winced at how pale the man had gotten.

"I have always cared for you, Will. And I do not wish for you to beat yourself up if I do not make it through this encounter." Hannibal took a shaky breath and pressed his hand to Will's over his wound. "It will not be your fault, not this time."

"You talk as if you don't think you're going to make it."

Hannibal looked up at Will with a sad smile, and Will shook his head. "No. After everything we've been through, I refuse to believe that this tiny bullet wound could take you down. Especially since I wasn't the one who fired it."

Hannibal raised his other hand to Will's face and gently ran his fingers down his cheek. "Abigal is hidden in my house. I saved her for you, Will."

Will's eyes widened and he opened his mouth, but no words came out.

"I was going to have her live with us, she was going to be our daughter." Hannibal coughed, and his lips were coated in blood.

"Hannibal, you are not going to die here." Will said, pressing the jacket harder to his shoulder, increasing the pressure to stop the blood flow.

"Will..."

"No, no, Hannibal, if you do this to me I'll never forgive you." Will reached around and supported Hannibal's head with his hand. "Don't do this to me."

Hannibal's eyes met Will's, and he smiled, reaching up and threading his fingers through Will's hair. Will closed his eyes and leaned his head into the touch. He felt Hannibal's head loll slightly, and opened his eyes as Hannibal's hand went slack.

"No," Will whispered, "no, no, no. No."

Will took his hand off Hannibal's shoulder and stared at the blood staining his fingers. He pressed his fingers under Hannibal's jaw, and when he felt nothing, all of the strength left his body and Will collapsed against the wall.

He was...gone. Gone and not by Will's own hand. Will was devastated.

And furious.

He looked up as the freezer door handle started to turn.

Well.

If he couldn't take Hannibal's life himself, he might as well take the one who took it.

Will smiled as Clark Ingram entered the freezer, gun trained on him.

He stood.


End file.
